Cita
by Kate Acy
Summary: El parque de la destrucción era una mierda y eso, a esa conclusión había llegado Kagura después de la primera hora. Al menos estar con Hijikata lo compensaba de todas las maneras.


**Disclaimer:** Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi

 **Nota de la autora** : Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios a la otra historia, me hicieron sentir más que feliz, solo les puedo decir gracias, y que disfruten de este también.

* * *

El amor era a veces como una película de terror de las típicas, y Hijikata se sentía como el incautó de los personajes, ese que moría primero porque era para lo único que aparecía en pantalla. Era todo tan triste y lamentable que si se lo proponía se mataba él solito y todo, ganas no le faltaban, menos que menos con Kagura echándole el sermón de su vida sólo porque había tardado diez minutos en llegar.

La Yato, desde luego, era el asesino serial inmortal.

Lo iba a matar con tanta palabrería, en serio.

—No es mi culpa —se defendió levantando un pelín la voz. Tampoco en plan hacerla enojar más, pero sin dejarse ver amedrentado ante la Yato.

A sabiendas de que tenía que encontrarse más tarde con la Yato había terminado antes el papeleo en el Shinsengumi. Y como el caballero hecho y derecho que era habría llegado a tiempo, más los inconvenientes de la vida, es decir, el permanentado y las gafas, se habían metido en su camino con la mala intención tatuada en sus frentes solo para cuestionarle su salida con la pelirroja. Hijikata, un poquito más listo que dos Gintokis juntos, comprendió al vuelvo que eso era una distracción.

Una muy lamentable, por si se lo preguntaban, hasta parecían no estar en la labor de retenerlo realmente. Y cuando finalmente los había perdido se dirigió a uno de los juegos del parque en el que había quedado con la Yato, el Carrusel de la _Destrucción_.

Un nombre raro para un juego que consistía en montar unos caballos tuertos y mugrosos. Mejor no preguntar, aunque ya sería de agradecer que limpiaran el lugar, que Hijikata estaba seguro de que había visto caballos reales _montando_ ese juego de mierda.

—¡Y de quien si no!

Por muy linda y encantadora que se viera Kagura con su habitual qipao rojo la cara de malas pulgas no se lo quitaba nadie. Hijikata estaba más que tentado a pixelarle la cara o dibujarle una menos amenazante. Mas lo pensó y no lo hizo, no era tan idiota como para adelantarse a la muerte.

—Fueron diez minutos mujer, no exageres.

Pese a ser más inteligente que dos Gintoki juntos a cuatro no le superaba.

Se ganó un golpe bien merecido por parte de la Yato.

—Tú me invitaste —le recordó Kagura, y Hijikata desde el suelo quiso rectificarle que estaba equivocaba, que había sido ella quien lo invitó a él y no al revés, pero con el reciente golpe estaba más que seguro que era mejor dejarlo así.

—Bueno ya, olvidemos el tema ¿Si? —se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme y la miro como si no lo hubiera dado un porrazo hace unos segundos. No iba a ceder ante su agresión, no —¿Quieres ir a comer primero?

Pese a los esfuerzos de no sonreír ante el abrupto cambio de estado de la Yato termino haciéndolo muy a su pesar, y con una mueca de lo más rara se encamino con la China hacia los puestos de comida.

* * *

Kagura todavía no terminaba de entender en que momento habían comenzado a salir.

Si se podría llamar salir a eso, para empezar.

Más si recuerda que en esas casualidades de la vida habían coincidido en una misión y por desgracias de la vida también habían terminado solos en medio de una isla completamente deshabitada. Y ella que no era ni ciega ni tonta se había visto obligada a reparar en ese fastidioso hombre con una obsesión enfermiza hacia la mayonesa.

Hasta le había parecía atractivo y todo. Y eso viniendo de ella era demasiado.

Siempre había tenía una idea equivocada de los hombre gracias al cabeza de testículos (su padre), y a Gintoki, por eso pasaba de sus entendimientos a un hombre como Hijikata, demasiado comprometido en cuidarla en aquel entonces en esa isla, o cuando le soltaba tremendas parradas después de la finalización de un día para levantarle los ánimos cuando parecía que nadie los encontraría.

Claro que Kagura en respuesta siempre le terminaba tirando una piedra por la cabeza para que se callara y la dejara dormir tranquila, que ella no se iba a poner a agradecerle ni mucho menos, aun si después de eso lograba conciliar el sueño.

Le había resultado los dos meses más raros de su vida. Y sin pretenderlo se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que cuando Sakamoto los había encontrado no pudo esconder por completo su tristeza ante lo que implicaba ese hecho.

Fue en ese momento en el que entendió que ninguno de los dos podía pasar más de dos días separados e inconscientemente se buscaban con las excusas más estúpidas. Y Gintoki (a ese vago no se le escapaba nada), le había dado el empujoncito que necesitaban.

¿Cómo? Un pedido de orden de alejamiento que, irónicamente, los termino uniendo más.

El amor era una cosa complicada, sin dudas.

* * *

El rostro de Kagura estaba verde, azul y morado, menos colorinche que el del propio Vice-Comandante. La comida de los puestos no solo tenían mala pinta, eran una bazofia, lo peor que habían metido en sus bocas, incluso la mayonesa que había llevado Hijikata para la ocasión no pudo hacerle competencia.

Kagura no estaba ni feliz con ese hecho, eso sí, encontraba hasta simpática la situación de estar con Toshi detrás de uno de los juegos (la tacitas locas de la _destrucción,_ para variar) vomitando la porquería que habían ingerido. Eso eran recuerdos que guardaría en su memoria como un tesoro. Y si en eso de unos años tenían hijos se los contaría hasta el cansancio.

—¿Quieres ir a la rueda de la _destrucción_? —le preguntó la Yato, tal vez como él preguntándose cómo debía de ser el dueño del parque para ponerle esos nombres. Todos los juegos tenían la palabra _destrucción_ al final, ya hasta parecía que el dueño era el mismísimo Takasugi. Con eso de que había dejado de hacerse el maníaco interesante a lo mejor y lo era, a saber.

Hijikata se limpió la boca con el pañuelo que le había dado Kagura. Le resultaba todo un misterio esa capacidad de la Yato de verse tan fresca después de vomitar tanto.

—Por mi está bien.

Kagura no se iba a tomar el tiempo de preguntarle si se la estaba pasando bien con ella porque pese a que Hijikata tenía una cara de culo terrible podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarlo.

Se la estaba pasando genial, sí.

* * *

Más que la rueda de la _destrucción_ debía de llamarse la rueda de la _puta mierda_ , a esa conclusión había llegado la pelirroja al notar como el encargado del juego los metía en la cabina a ellos y a otras tres personas, eso ni siquiera debía de estar permitido, pero para su sorpresa resulto que sí.

Pues que porquería. Mejor se hubieran ido a cenar a algún restaurante zarrapastroso, de esos que abundaban en Kabuki-Cho, todo era mejor que Takasugilandia.

Kagura tenía más que razones suficientes para estar enojada. ¡Que ella quería estar a solas con Toshi, mierda! Esa era la única finalidad que había tenido al invitarlo a ir a esa estúpida noria romanticona de los demonios.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos un juego? —sugirió uno de los chicos, ese que tenía más piercing en la cara que neuronas en la cabeza, demasiado ensimismado con el cuerpo de la Yato.

Gesto no apreciado por el Vice-Comandante.

—Por mi bien, que hace siente minutos que estamos aquí y ya me duelen los huevos —contesto el otro chico, el que Kagura había estado criticando en silencio por su parecido con Shinpachi, un Shinpachi con cabello verde.

—Yo me apunto, ¿Y ustedes? —pregunto la única chica además de ella, la del bigote grueso y sonrisa encantadora. Más atentan en mirar las muecas raras que hacia Hijikata con la boca que otra cosa.

Pues no, él no se iba a apuntar ni mierda, y por la expresión sin vida que llevaba Kagura debía de pensar lo mismo que él.

—No, qué asco, antes prefiero matar a Toshi que jugar con una bola de idiotas como ustedes.

 _Ay_.

¿Eso lo había dicho en voz alta?

—¿¡Que dijiste Zorra!?

Menos mal que Hijikata estaba ahí, preparado mental y físicamente para retener a la Yato cuando se le salía la locura de adentro, aunque con justa razón, que gritarle eso era una sentencia de muerte. Y esa Bigotuda-san con carencia de mobiliaria dental se lo había buscado.

Se iba a armar una masacre y ni el Vice-Comandante se iba a salvar.

—China —Hijikata la sujetó con fuerza del antebrazo, impidiendo su ataque, y Kagura se sorprendió ante su expresión de furia, como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo.

—¿Qué? —ni toda su capacidad deductiva habría anticipado las acciones de Hijikata.

Con la otra mano la tomo de la nuca y atrajo su rostro al suyo, Kagura en respuesta abrió los labios, talvez para protestar, y Hijikata fusiono sus bocas, silenciándola.

A pesar de sentir unas imperiosas ganas de arrearle una patada en las nalgas se rindió. Como siempre lo hacía cuando besaba sus labios con suma lentitud.

Hijikata era todo un experto en eso.

Al advertir los ojitos de la Yato cerrarse y corresponderle el beso, abrió uno de sus ojos para transmitirle amenazas de muerte a los dos hombres que miraban la escena asombrados, todo eso mientras la besaba. Y no, él no estaba celoso, para nada.

Le metió la lengua hasta el fondo.

* * *

Con menos ganas de las que tenían cuando ingresaron a la noria fueron a parar a esos juegos de puntería. Más para meterse un corchazo en la cabeza de lo aburrido que le resultaban las citas que para ganarse esos peluches de aspectos grotescos.

—¿Quieres algo? —cuestiono el Vice-Comandante con cierta vergüenza. Lo peor de todo era que Kagura se daba cuenta y le sonreía con burla.

—Quiero muchas cosas —entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hijikata y lo jalo lejos del juego —Ya tengo lo que quiero.

Vaya, eso sí le había acelerado el corazón.

Ya a esas alturas Kagura no le parecía tan mala persona, eso y poco más y lo consideraba muy amigable. Sobre todo cuando bajando de la cabina había sido dulce con el sin pretenderlo. Diciéndole eso de que sus gustos eran horrendos pero como era él se lo perdonaba.

Eso debía de significar algo, que le gustaba Hijikata, como mínimo.

—¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? —le preguntó el Vice-Comandante con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y al verla, eliminó de su mente la palabra amigable y China de una misma oración. Resultó ser el mismísimo diablo.

—Vamos a la casita del terror.

Iba a ser divertidísimo, sin duda.

Dato curioso, era el único juego sin la palabra destrucción al final.


End file.
